The present invention is related to a manual/pneumatic oil-pumping device which can be switched between manual operation mode and pneumatic operation mode without detaching any parts.
FIG. 6 shows a conventional manual oil-pumping device including an oil reservoir 7. An upright pump 8 is connected between the upper and lower covers 71, 72 of the oil reservoir 7. A piston 81 is disposed in the pump 8. The piston stem 82 of the piston 81 extends through the upper cover 71 to connect with a handle 83 for manual operation. The upper cover 71 is formed with an air incoming passage 711 communicating with the interior space 73 of the oil reservoir 7 and the interior space of the pump 8. The inlet 712 of the air incoming passage 711 is provided with a one-way air incoming valve 713 connected with a float 714. The lower cover 72 is provided with a one-way pressure relieving valve 74 inside the pump 8.
When a user holds and upward pulls the handle to lift the piston 81, the air above the piston 81 is compressed to flow to lower side of the piston 81. When the user pushes the piston stem 82 downward to lower the piston 81, the air thereunder will pass through the pressure relieving valve 74 and is relieved. The air pressure above the piston 81 is reduced, whereby the air in the reservoir space 73 will pass through the air incoming valve 713 and enter the pump 8. As a result, the oil is sucked from the sucking tube into the reservoir space 73. Accordingly, when the user up and down pulls the piston stem 82, the oil in the oil tank can be sucked into the oil reservoir 7. When the oil in the oil reservoir 7 reaches a certain height, the float 714 buoys upward to shut off the air incoming valve 713 and prevent the oil from getting into the pump 8.
The above oil-pumping device is manually operated, and it is time-consuming and laborious to operate the oil pumping device.
FIGS. 7 and 8 show a manual/pneumatic oil-pumping device. The oil reservoir 9 is equipped with a pneumatic air sucking mechanism 91 which is connected to an air compressing mechanism (not shown). When activating the air compressor, the air in the oil reservoir 9 is directly sucked out, whereby the oil is sucked through the oil sucking tube 93 into the oil reservoir 9. When converted into manual operation mode, it is necessary to detach the pneumatic sucking mechanism 91 and then mount the manual operation mechanism 92 on the oil reservoir 9. Such procedure is quite troublesome and it is necessary to store the detached aparts in an additional room. Under such circumstance, it is easy to misplace the parts.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a manual/pneumatic oil-pumping device. The upper cover of the oil-pumping device is equipped with a manual mechanism, a pneumatic mechanism and a closing means. When converted between manual operation mode and pneumatic operation mode, it is unnecessary to detach any parts from the device so that it is convenient to operate the device, and the parts of the device are prevented from being misplaced.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: